1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel suspension apparatus for a vehicle and more particularly, to an improved front wheel suspension apparatus for a vehicle, including right and left strut bars having a torsion bar mounted to the right and left strut bars, respectively, for reducing rolling of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various apparatus for front wheel suspension of a vehicle are known which relieve rolling of the vehicle causing impact thereto or vibration thereof. There are two suspension systems, a composite suspension system and an independent suspension system. The composite suspension system includes an autobody, a composite axle provided with both side wheels, and springs for mounting the composite axle to the autobody therethrough. The independent suspension system for an automobile includes a plurality of separate axles, and wheels mounted to respective axles.
However, when a vehicle having such an independent wheel suspension system turns and drives on a rough road such as an unpaved road, the autobody of the vehicle leans to one side, so that the vehicle rolls to the right or left. Therefore, in order to reduce the rolling of a vehicle, the vehicles provide a kind of stabilizer therewith. That is, when the wheels move up and down, the stabilizer has torsion so that the stabilizer can reduce the rolling and maintain the balance of the vehicle due to the elasticity of the stabilizer.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a vehicle having a suspension stabilizer includes wheel supporters 12 for rotatably supporting wheels 10 thereon, upper arms 16 connected to the wheel supporters 12 through upper ball joints 14 for enabling movement of the upper arms 16 to the right and left, and up and down directions, and lower arms 20 connected to the wheel supporters 12 through lower ball joints 18. The upper and lower arms 16 and 20 are attached to the vehicle body through a rubber elastic material.
Also, a coil spring 22 is inserted between the upper and lower arms 16 and 20 for preventing impact from the road surface and vibration of the wheels from transferring to the vehicle body, and a shock absorber 24 is disposed within the coil spring 22 for moving the coil spring 22 up and down between the upper and lower arms 16 and 20.
A strut bar 28 is disposed on the lower arm 20 for supporting a load of a front axle, and a driving force and a braking force and a stabilizer 26 is mounted to the lower arm 20 for reducing the rolling of the vehicle.
However, such a conventional wheel suspension apparatus having a stabilizer suffers from a number of problems such as, for example, it is complicated in structure due to use of multiple parts such as various types of elastic materials and connecting links, it is difficult to assemble, and it is too weak to reduce the rolling of the vehicle by use of only a stabilizer.